Argentum Spinam
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Harry, sans toi, j'ai toujours cette épine de rose au cœur... Post-Poudlard, MPREG.
1. Prologue

Hello, hello ! I'm HiMaboroshi !

Voilouuu, je poste le prologue de La Rose au Coeur, ma fiction Drarry. J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)

* * *

Harry,

Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne pense à toi. Depuis que tu es parti, j'ai le sentiment que mes poumons sont vidés de tout oxygène. J'ai l'impression qu'en partant, l'émeraude de tes yeux s'est noyé dans mon esprit, me faisant oublier tout ce qui a pu, autrefois, compter pour moi. J'espère encore que tu vas revenir, ton sourire heureux collé sur ton visage pâle. Je sens encore sur moi l'odeur qu'avait ta peau, lorsque ma joue était appuyée sur ton torse, ce dernier jour où je t'ai vu.

Harry, je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi. La Gazette du Sorcier et tous les magazines parlant de toi ont fini par oublier que le Survivant avait disparu. Hermione et Ron n'ont reçu aucune lettre, aucun hibou depuis que tu t'es enfui du monde des sorciers. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu me laisser affronter ce monde seul, toi qui m'avais promis de ne jamais me laisser...

Tes yeux me manquent. Ta voix si douce à mon cœur a laissé une trace brûlante dans mon esprit. Ai-je donc à jamais perdu mon unique amour ? Harry, me reviendras-tu ? La vie sans toi m'est devenue insupportable.

Hier, dans le jardin, une rose violette est apparue. Est-ce un signe ? Je me demande parfois si tu es mort... Mais c'est impossible, je l'aurais senti. Et Voldemort s'en serait vanté à coup sûr. J'ai les yeux troubles, tu auras probablement remarqué les petites tâches foncées sur le parchemin.

Foutu Potter, un Malefoy ne pleure jamais.


	2. Chapter 1

Bonsoiiiir !

Voilà, je vous poste le premier chapitre de La Rose au Coeur, en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, moi j'écris seulement une histoire avec eux.

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

La Rose au Cœur

Chapitre 1 : Fleur d'Argent

Accoudé à son bureau en pur acajou, Draco Malfoy laissait glisser sa plume de paon sur le parchemin lisse. Un air concentré collé au visage, il ratura une ligne entière pour la énième fois. Il prit une longue inspiration et recommença à écrire. Ses cheveux blonds avaient bien poussé depuis la dernière fois, soit trois ans plus tôt il ne les avait coupés qu'une seule fois, et quelques mèches tombaient sur son front, cachant par moment ses beaux yeux argent.

Et puis, brusquement, d'un geste rageur, il déchira le morceau de parchemin où figuraient de longues ratures, jeta les petits bouts à terre et les piétina autant qu'il put, bien que l'effort soit inutile. Il poussa sa chaise en bois tout aussi brusquement et elle émit un bruit sourd quand elle percuta le bureau.

Il finit par se jeter sur un petit lit de camp qui n'avait rien à faire dans la pièce, après avoir renversé son encrier. A plat ventre, il mit ses deux bras sous son front.

« **Crétin**, marmonna-t-il. **Abruti. Putain.** »

Il se retourna ensuite sur le dos, et fixa le plafond de couleur blanche, sans vraiment d'intérêt. Après quelques minutes, il dirigea son regard sur les murs taupes et la petite armoire en bois dans laquelle il rangeait tous ses dossiers, juste en face de lui, à côté de la porte.

Il reste allongé un bout de temps, puis se décida finalement à se lever et se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte. Réprimant un frisson, il s'accouda au bord et posa son regard sur le rosier fané, au fond du jardin. Ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse.

Trois coups retentirent et la porte du bureau s'ouvrit lentement, laissant entrer une femme aux longs cheveux auburn et au visage doux. Draco ne tourna même pas la tête il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait, aussi il se contenta seulement de soupirer :

« **Que veux-tu, cette fois, Elizabeth ?** »

Le blond l'entendit soupirer. Mais il continua de fixer le jardin qui s'offrait à lui dans cette fraîcheur automnale. Elizabeth avait l'habitude de cette indifférence qui provenait de son mari, et elle avait appris à faire avec. Cependant aujourd'hui, elle s'inquiétait pour lui, car il n'était pas descendu de la journée pour prendre le moindre déjeuner, et elle avait entendu un bruit de verre brisé. Elle ne fut pourtant pas surprise de découvrir un encrier en mille morceaux par terre, l'encre répandue un peu partout sur le sol. Avec une moue, elle tendit sa baguette vers les débris et murmura : « _recurvite_ ».

« **Qu'as-tu aujourd'hui, Draco ?** Finit-elle par lui demander.

- **Je n'ai rien. Je travaille, tu devrais le savoir**, répliqua-t-il froidement. »

Elizabeth se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

« **Depuis quand ton travail te rend aussi nerveux ?**

- **Je ne suis pas nerveux.**

-** Non, vraiment pas**, ironisa-t-elle. **Draco, je…**

- **Quoi encore ?** s'énerva-t-il en se tournant vers elle, la dardant de ses yeux tourmaline*. »

Elle tressaillit devant ce regard qu'elle ne connaissait pas, bien qu'elle fût mariée à Draco depuis maintenant un an et demi. Des larmes au bord des yeux, elle se recula de lui quelque peu, de peur qu'il ne lève la main sur elle. Puis, nerveusement, elle se mit à pouffer, pensant qu'elle était ridicule d'imaginer que Draco Lucius Malfoy oserait la toucher. Déjà qu'il ne l'avait jamais touchée d'une autre quelconque manière…

Il faut dire que la relation qu'entretenaient Draco et Elizabeth Malfoy n'était que platonique, et n'était réelle que sur un morceau de parchemin. Jamais aucun amour n'avait transparu dans les yeux des deux mariés, et jamais il n'y en aurait, tous deux en étaient parfaitement conscients. Ils avaient été contraints à se marier ensemble, chacun venant d'une famille riche et de sang-pur.

Cependant, Elizabeth pensait qu'il aurait été bien qu'elle et son désormais mari entretiennent une relation au moins amicale. Elle savait qu'ils finiraient le reste de leur vie tristes et ensemble. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, jamais elle n'aurait accepté de l'épouser. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme à garder un homme prisonnier, et ce, même par amour. Elle ne niait pas que Draco fût une personne très remarquable, charmante et emplie de douceur, malgré ce qu'il voulait montrer aux autres. Mais elle ne le rendait pas et ne le rendrait jamais heureux. Leur destin avait été décidé à leur place, et elle en voulait beaucoup à ses parents pour cela, bien qu'elle les aimât quand même énormément.

Draco, irrité de voir sa femme en train de rire alors qu'elle l'énervait, lui cracha :

« **Sors d'ici. J'ai encore à travailler. Laisse-moi tranquille…** »

Sa voix s'était quelque peu brisée à la fin de se phrase, mais la jeune femme ne dit rien. Elle s'approcha au contraire de lui, très sérieuse, et chuchota :

« **Je sais bien que tu n'es pas heureux avec moi. Mais… ne peux-tu pas faire le moindre effort, afin de rendre nos vies… un peu plus faciles ?**

- **Je n'en ai pas envie. S'il-te-plaît, Elizabeth… Va-t'en…** »

Peinée, elle finit par partir, refermant doucement la porte, ses cheveux auburn volant derrière elle.

Le blond soupira puis se rassit à son bureau, se prenant la tête entre ses mains pâles. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, pris par un désespoir peu commun, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une idée.

Précipitamment, il ouvrit un tiroir, détacha le double fond et en sortit un morceau de parchemin roulé**. Un peu tremblant, il le déroula et le posa à plat sur son affaire. Il posa son coude dessus, mit sa tête dans sa main, et commença alors à lire la lettre qu'il avait écrite.

Jamais de mémoire d'homme on avait vu un Malfoy pleurer. Jamais de mémoire d'homme on avait vu _Draco Malfoy_ pleurer. A ce jour, le seul témoin des gouttes salées dévalant ses joues roses restait ce morceau de parchemin. Cette lettre, la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite il y avait de cela deux jours.

Pris d'une soudaine envie et audace, et surtout après avoir effacé toute trace de larmes sur son visage – un Malfoy ne pleure pas, voyons -, il décida finalement d'envoyer cette lettre, avec le mince espoir que son destinataire la recevrait. Draco se mit à rire, un rire amer et empli de tristesse, complètement dénué de joie :

«** De toute manière, tu ne m'as jamais répondu.** »

Et il continua à ricaner amèrement pendant encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'embuent à nouveau, et qu'il reprenne son sérieux ; hors de question qu'il continue à pleurer comme lorsqu'il avait quatre ans. C'était un adulte responsable, désormais. Du moins, il savait qu'il ne dupait personne à part lui-même. Mais tenter de se convaincre le rendrait probablement moins fou qu'il ne l'était.

Oui, vous avez de bons yeux, inutile de relire la dernière phrase : Draco Malfoy était fou. Oh, pas le genre de malades que l'on enfermait à Sainte Mangouste, pas le genre de meurtrier obsessionnel comme l'avait été Severus Rogue après la mort de Lucius Malfoy, son père. Non, le genre d'homme fou d'amour, fou de désespoir, fou de tristesse.

Fou, parce qu'il avait perdu la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Fou, parce que désormais il était seul dans cet univers qui lui semblait dès à présent étranger. Qui aurait cru que lui, ce blond au cœur de glace, serait capable d'aimer à ce point ? L'amour n'est rien qu'un vulgaire sentiment qui ne sert qu'à rendre malheureux ou aveugle. Et pourtant, c'était ce qui lui était arrivé. Je dis que ça lui était tombé dessus, car c'était ainsi qu'il l'avait perçu.

Dans tous les cas, fou ou pas, il enverrait cette lettre. Oui, il le allait faire, il allait cesser de fuir la queue entre les jambes comme il avait toujours su le faire. Inspirant un grand coup, il appela son hibou Grand-Duc, Apodis, qui tendit fièrement sa patte devant son maitre, lequel lui attacha le parchemin avec attention. Draco fit un faible sourire et lui caressa doucement les plumes. Apodis poussa un hululement joyeux et le gratifia d'un coup de bec affectueux. Enfin, il se retourna vers la fenêtre et prit son envol.

Le blond espérait que son hibou reviendrait avec une réponse. Oui, il l'espérait de tout son cœur…

oO~M~Oo

« **Hermione ?** »

Le murmure, tout près de son oreille, et deux bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille firent frissonner la jeune femme. Elle eut un sourire, et se retourna vers son mari, Ronald Weasley, qu'elle avait épousé il y avait de cela deux ans. Il lui lança un sourire taquin avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« **Comment s'est passée la réunion avec l'Ordre ?** demanda-t-elle, un peu anxieuse quand elle vit les traits tirés de son mari.

- **Comme toujours, Hermione, tu dois bien t'en douter. J'ai l'impression qu'on… court un peu pour rien**, soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- **Je n'ai pas entendu parler de nouvelles attaques, en tout cas. Comment vont Thonks et Remus ?**

- **Thonks n'était pas là, elle devait amener Teddy voir un médecin moldu parce qu'il était malade. Et Remus…** »

Le roux laissa sa phrase en suspens, et Hermione ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder dans le vide, triste. Tous deux savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à dire sur Remus. Depuis la Bataille qui s'était déroulée à Poudlard, l'ancien Maraudeur avait toujours le même air triste sur le visage. Ce n'était pas faute pourtant d'avoir essayé de lui remonter le moral, mais rien, pas même son fils âgé de deux ans et demi, ne lui faisait entièrement recouvrer le sourire.

Hermione releva subitement la tête :

« **Ron, est-ce que Draco vient, demain ?** »

Son mari lui lança un regard suspicieux.

«** Bien sûr, tu sais bien qu'il ne raterait pas ça…**

- **C'est vrai**, répondit-elle en regardant dans le vide.

- **Je trouve ça vraiment horripilant que tu l'appelles « Draco », franchement, alors qu'on ne le fréquente réellement que depuis six mois. Qu'est-ce que tu as, avec ce type ?**

- **Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, nous en avons déjà parlé, alors cesse d'être jaloux pour trois fois rien, ce n'est pas Malfoy que j'ai épousé, je te signale.** »

Ron lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Le lendemain, Hermione rejoignit le rouquin dans la salle de bain afin de l'aider à nouer sa cravate correctement. Elle remarqua alors son regard voilé à travers le miroir mural et sa fausse expression joyeuse se transforma en un visage marqué par la tristesse.

Aussi, elle ne put renflouer ses larmes et sauta au cou de son mari en poussant des petits gémissements de lamentation accompagnés de larmes.

« **Oh, Ron…** »

Ce dernier lui frottait le dos, tentant d'oublier l'étrange boule qui obstruait sa gorge. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, il la regarda et lui fit un petit sourire :

« **Ca va aller. Et tu es ravissante, dans cette robe noire.**

- **Merci beaucoup, renifla-t-elle. Et elle essaya de faire à nouveau bonne figure.** »

Une fois prêt, ils sortirent de chez eux et transplanèrent tout près de Poudlard, leur ancienne école. L'instant d'après, un « crac ! » sonore retentit, et Draco Malfoy, vêtu d'une longue cape de velours noire, apparut. Des mèches blondes tombaient sur son visage au regard vide, mais il se tenait toujours fier et droit. Seule son expression hautaine avait disparu, et on aurait pu croire que ses yeux étaient le reflet de son âme alors que son corps n'obéissait qu'à lui seul en faisant fi de ses émotions.

Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha d'elle, à l'instar de celle-ci.

« **Comment vas-tu, Draco ?** Lui souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle le prenait vivement dans ses bras, sous le regard jaloux de Ron.

- **On ne peut mieux**, chuchota le blond. »

En se séparant de lui, elle secoua la tête avec un demi-sourire, sachant pertinemment que son chuchotement était là pour cacher sa voix brisée. Mais elle ne dit rien aucun mot n'était capable d'apaiser la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

Draco alla saluer Ron en lui tendant la main, que celui-ci serra un peu à contre cœur. Cependant, tout le monde était décidé à enterrer la hache de guerre en ce 31 Octobre, jour de la disparition d'Harry Potter, trois ans plus tôt. Ils levèrent leur tête vers les grandes grilles sombres de concert, un air nostalgique sur le visage.

A cet instant, personne qui ne l'avait vécu ne pouvait comprendre la douleur que ressentaient les trois personnes ici présentes. Hermione et Ron pensaient tous deux à leur meilleur ami disparu depuis si longtemps déjà, bien que trois ans purent paraître relativement court pour toute personne extérieure. Ils se demandaient ce qu'ils feraient si Harry était toujours là, si jamais il avait vaincu le Mage Noir comme tout le monde l'aurait souhaité.

Draco, lui, décida de ne pas y penser. Il essayait d'ignorer le sentiment d'être oppressé qu'il ressentait, mais c'était comme si sa poitrine était opprimée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer l'avenir qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Harry. A cette époque, peut-être se seraient-ils mariés ? Une vive douleur s'empara de lui à cette pensée, et il lutta contre lui-même pour ne pas se jeter au sol, se plier en deux et hurler qu'Harry lui manquait. Pour autant, à l'extérieur, seule sa bouche s'était crispée et tremblotait légèrement.

Une main froide et compatissante se posa sur son épaule, et il sursauta. Il fut surpris en découvrant que c'était Weasley qui avait mis sa main pour lui insuffler un peu de réconfort. La vérité, c'est qu'à la vue de son visage sur le point de pleurer, Ron avait senti son cœur cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et il avait compris que Draco tenait réellement à son meilleur ami. Il pensa que lui aussi devait espérer chaque jour qu'Harry referait son apparition et leur expliquerait tout.

Alors, Draco se reprit. Non, il ne fallait pas perdre la face. Il prit une petite inspiration et remercia le roux d'un léger sourire qui le surprit, lui qui s'était attendu à un bon coup de poing pour avoir osé toucher Sa Majesté. Après quoi, il hocha la tête. Tous les trois décidèrent de s'éloigner de ce lieu qui fut leur maison et dans lequel ils avaient passé des moments inoubliables. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous, un rendez-vous qui avait pour but de rendre un peu d'espoir à tout le monde. Ou peut-être tentaient-ils tous de rendre hommage à Harry… Peut-être le croyaient-ils tous mort ?

Ils marchèrent quelques petites minutes pendant lesquelles personne ne parla, et où l'on entendait seulement le bruissement des capes sur l'herbe humide, ils arrivèrent à destination. Le ciel était triste et morne, un peu comme l'humeur de tout le monde en ce jour. Ceux qui devaient se réjouir étaient probablement les mangemorts et Voldemort.

Ils arrivèrent là où ils se réunissaient depuis maintenant deux ans. C'était une sorte de clairière, entourée de sapins et de hauts arbres. L'air embaumait l'herbe humide et l'odeur des champignons, et tout le monde apparentait désormais cette senteur à celle de la tristesse. La tristesse et le désespoir. Oui, je pense qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde avait perdu espoir. Tout le monde aurait fait cela, après trois ans sans nouvelles, trois ans d'horreurs. Où était passé le Survivant ?

D'autres personnes étaient là. Et ils se réunirent tous, la tête baissée. Draco reconnut Ginny Weasley dans les bras de Dean Thomas, et son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, tenant la main à une Luna Lovegood secouée de sanglots. Le brun lui lança un regard empli de compréhension. Le blond détourna le regard il ne supportait pas la pitié. Il faut dire que pour lui, la compréhension et la pitié allaient de pair.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge c'était Seamus Finnigan. On vit l'Irlandais s'avancer vers le cercle qu'avait inconsciemment formé le groupe.

« **Je… je pense que tout le monde se demande où est passé Harry…** »

Tout le monde releva la tête d'un coup, pensant à une soudaine révélation. Peut-être qu'il savait quelque chose qui allait leur permettre de le retrouver ? Draco sentit un espoir, un infime espoir naître en lui, mais il essaya de le faire taire, sachant très bien que si jamais il ne se passait rien, il serait probablement très triste.

« **Mais moi, je crois qu'il ne reviendra pas.** »

Ces simples mots plantèrent un couteau dans le cœur du blond. Il tressaillit en se disant qu'il était impensable de pouvoir ressentir une telle douleur, au point qu'il aurait voulu recevoir mille fois le sortilège Doloris à la place.

Remus Lupin s'avança vers Seamus, les poings serrés, espérant le faire taire par la violence, lui qui auparavant pouvait être si calme, mais Thonks le tira en arrière par le bras.

«** Putain, mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?!** hurla Seamus. **Qu'après trois ans, il va revenir comme ça, comme une fleur ? Il nous a abandonné, pourquoi vous ne voyez pas la…** »

Il ne put continuer sa phrase. Draco s'était avancé vers lui, pris de fureur, et lui avait asséné un coup dans la mâchoire qui l'avait fait tomber à terre. Le blond tremblait, et il regardait Finnigan comme s'il était la pire immondice.

_Nota bene : Ne jamais, au grand jamais, blesser le Grand Draco Lucius Malfoy. _

« **Ta gueule ! Putain mais tu as vu comme tu parles de lui ?!** se mit-il alors à crier. **_Comment oses-tu parler d'__Harry comme ça ?_S'il est parti, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison ! Il ne nous aurait jamais laissé ! Harry aimait tout le monde, il voulait sauver tout le monde, il a tout fait pour que nous ayons la vie sauve ! Il a échoué, mais qui vous dit qu'il n'essaie pas encore, tapi dans l'ombre ? Putain mais pauvre con, tu salis sa mémoire !**

- **Arrête de parler de lui comme s'il était mort !** s'exclama Seamus.

- **Je ne parle pas de lui comme s'il était mort !** râla le blond.

- **Bien sûr que si !**

- **Bien sûr que non !**

- **Hé ! Arrêtez-vous !** fit Hermione en s'interposant entre les deux garçons. Elle avait le visage baigné de larmes, et Ron commençait à la rejoindre. »

Draco rejoignit la place qu'il avait dans le cercle avant qu'il ne la quitte pour faire taire Seamus.

Tout le monde finit par parler entre eux. Cependant, cela ne créait pas de brouhaha, cela ressemblait plus à un chuchotement qui s'élevait du groupe qui discutait avec tristesse. La réunion n'était pas censée se passer comme ça. Non, ce n'était pas ainsi que l'avait imaginée Draco. Pourquoi n'essayaient-ils pas de trouver des pistes afin de chercher Harry partout ?

« **Draco ?** l'interpella Blaise. »

Le blond se tourna vers lui sans pour autant lui répondre. Avec un haussement de sourcil, il lui indiqua qu'il était disposé à l'écouter. Peut-être pas à lui répondre…

«** Comment peux-tu encore garder l'espoir qu'Harry reviendra ? Après tout, le Gryffondor a raison : ça fait…**

- **Trois ans**, siffla Draco entre ses dents. **_Je sais_. Mais tu ne comprends pas, Blaise. Il nous aimait tous, il nous aime encore, et il va venir, il va venir, je le sais… Il n'aurait jamais abandonné tout le monde.**

- **Tu n'as pas pensé au fait qu'il aurait pu en avoir assez d'avoir à sauver le monde ? Que tout le monde parle de lui comme étant l' « Élu » ? Peut-être a-t-il changé de vie…**

- **Non… Non… Il ne nous aurait pas abandonnés… Il ne m'aurait pas… abandonné**, finit-il tout bas. »

Blaise se mordit la lèvre, conscient qu'il venait à nouveau de plonger son ami dans un de ses affres de douleur pendant lesquels il ne faisait que pleurer. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour tenter d'alléger sa peine, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment, se disant que rien ne pourrait jamais le rendre heureux, si ce n'était Potter. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu, où il était ni pourquoi il était parti, mais à cet instant il le détestait pour avoir laissé Draco comme ça. Il détestait Harry Potter pour les avoir tous rendus malheureux.

La réunion prit fin. Rien n'avait été dit après l'intervention de Seamus, personne ne prononçait de discours, personne ne parlait de lui comme s'il n'était plus là, parce qu'il n'était pas mort. Mais, au fond de lui, Draco aurait préféré qu'on l'aide à le retrouver. Qu'on tente de lui remonter le moral. Mais personne ne semblait se préoccuper de lui.

Non, parce que personne n'avait su à quel point Harry et lui s'étaient aimés, personne ne savait à quel point il l'aimait toujours autant. Personne ne savait que toutes les nuits il rêvait de lui, toutes les nuits il repensait au dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, à la dernière fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, et à la dernière fois où il avait prononcé un doux « je t'aime » à ses oreilles. Dire qu'il lui manquait ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire ! Ce mot non plus, ne voulait rien dire. Il ne lui manquait pas. Il… n'était simplement plus là.

S'en était trop pour Draco. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il partit, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Son corps était tremblant comme jamais, sa gorge était à nouveau obstruée, et lui, lui il courait comme il n'avait jamais couru, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si à la fin de son trajet, Harry l'attendait, les joues roses, les yeux brillants et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Quand il s'arrêta, il tomba au sol. Il s'appuya sur un tronc d'arbre mort, les yeux si troubles qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Alors, il pleura. Il laissa couler ses larmes le long de ses joues, une nouvelle fois. Il frappa, il hurla. Il hurlait son désespoir, il pleurait le nom de son amour, espérant que cela le ferait venir.

Mais il n'était pas là. Il n'était pas là pour le prendre contre son cœur et le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pleure plus. Parce que, si, une seule personne l'avait vu pleurer réellement, et c'était lui…

_Harry…_

* * *

__* Tourmaline : C'est une pierre précieuse grise, en fait... Je n'ai vu ce terme dans aucune autre fiction, et je cherchais autre chose que l'expression que beaucoup utilisent, alors voilà. :)

** Vous aurez sûrement compris que la lettre que Draco envoie est celle du prologue.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que vous me suivrez pour la suite !

HiMaboroshi.


	3. Chapter 2

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK. Rowling.**

* * *

La Rose au Cœur

Chapitre 02 : L'étrange lettre…

Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il attendait l'arrivée de Sarah, mais ça commençait à devenir agaçant. Et le brun manquait de patience, ces derniers temps. A bien y réfléchir, il semblait qu'en fait, c'était le cas depuis longtemps, et il remarquait avec un certain agacement qu'il n'avait pas autant changé qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Une voix dans son esprit – comprenez ici : lui-même – lui soufflait que le changement en lui avait été radical, mais il la fit taire. C'était ce qu'il faisait depuis plus de trois ans, maintenant, la lui faire boucler. Il ne supportait pas ce qu'elle lui disait, ni les souvenirs qu'elle lui montrait.

Tapant du pied nerveusement, il regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui l'aiderait à se distraire et à patienter, mais il se gifla mentalement en pensant que c'était sa faute si l'endroit était aussi vide. En effet, il était au milieu de nulle part, et c'était peu dire ! S'il osait regarder au loin, il ne verrait rien d'autre qu'une étendue verte, pliant sous le vent glacial qui soufflait et s'infiltrait dans les vêtements légers du jeune homme, en ce froid 1er Novembre. Si on voulait trouver un semblant de civilisation – si vous incluez bien sûr, dans la définition de ce terme : village composé de trois maisons dont une habitée par une folle possédant une bonne centaine d'oiseaux chez elle – le jeune homme supposa qu'il aurait certainement fallu faire deux jours de marche. Evidemment, il ne put qu'émettre une hypothèse car jamais il ne s'essaierait à cet exercice. A quoi bon, de toute manière, lorsqu'on est un sorcier ?

Ledit sorcier souffla, énervé. Sarah serait-elle un jour à l'heure à leurs rendez-vous ? Visiblement, non, et c'était ce qui l'irritait le plus. Aussi, il se promit de la rabrouer au point qu'elle en pleurerait, quand enfin elle arriverait. Ce dont il douta un instant avant de se ressaisir. Sa promesse envers lui-même ne tint pas plus de cinq minutes. La rabrouer était une chose, lui faire du mal et la voir pleurer par sa faute en était une autre. Il mettait un point d'honneur à tout faire pour éviter de blesser ses amis, et tout particulièrement Sarah et Jeyle, son frère. Il les appréciait beaucoup, tous les deux ils étaient son seul véritable contact avec le Ministère de la Magie et ainsi, avec le régime totalitaire que menait Voldemort. C'est ainsi que, avec leur aide, il agissait, tapi dans l'ombre du secret.

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils, la main horizontale sur son front, pour protéger ses yeux du soleil. Scrutant l'horizon, il aperçut une silhouette aux courbes parfaites s'avancer vers lui. Elle avait la tête baissée et maintenait sa capuche rouge sang devant ses yeux charbonneux avec deux doigts. De là s'échappaient quelques longues mèches blondes, soufflées par le vent. Lorsque l'étrange silhouette arriva à la hauteur du jeune homme, elle releva la tête et ses lèvres pleines, accentuées par un maquillage aussi rouge que sa capuche, s'étirèrent en un sourire aguicheur qu'il reconnut, et qui lui donna le sourire, lui faisant oublier sa colère envers elle. Arrivée devant lui, elle enleva sa capuche, découvrant de longs cheveux blonds, presque dorés, qui tombaient dans son dos en douces boucles.

« Harry Potter, le salua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

- Pourquoi tu me salues toujours de cette manière ? se plaignit le brun. Est-ce que moi je dis : « Sarah Snape » avec un sourire mystérieux à chaque fois que je te vois ? Non. Bon, alors, arrête, c'est gênant. »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais Harry perçut la lueur amusée qui était apparue dans ses yeux bleus. Il secoua la tête en riant doucement. Sarah Snape n'était autre que la sœur de Severus Snape, ainsi que de Jeyle. Elle ne ressemblait cependant à aucun des deux, car elle était née d'un père différent. En effet, c'était une créature étrange, à l'apparence humaine mais au caractère magique. Les sorciers la nommaient sous le terme de « Nymphe ». Plus particulièrement, Sarah était une Nocte Nympha (**N/A : C'est du latin, donc le « e » se prononce « é », et le « y » se prononce « u ».**) une nymphe nocturne qui se nourrissait des rêves des gens. Elle aspirait ce pouvoir qui n'appartenait qu'aux humains. Sarah se rendait aguicheuse histoire de s'amuser un peu avec ses proies. « _Quitte à se nourrir, pourquoi ne pas se faire plaisir ?_ » vous répondait-elle quand on lui demandait pourquoi elle faisait tant de manières. De toutes les façons, la blonde ne ressemblait pas du tout à Severus et au départ, Harry avait cru qu'elle était une Vélane et il avait été plus que surpris quand il avait appris qui était son grand-frère. Elle n'avait que vingt-quatre ans, mais elle était malgré tout quelqu'un de très mûr, pour son âge. Elle aidait le brun dans sa lutte cachée contre Voldemort, ainsi que Jeyle.

« J'ai une nouvelle date. », fit-elle plus sérieusement.

Harry sortit de ses pensées. Sarah, quant à elle, fronça le nez et regarda autour d'elle, les yeux plissés. Elle semblait mécontente.

« Putain, Harry, tu abuses. Tu ne pouvais pas me donner rendez-vous dans un endroit plus calme ? Y a un vent de merde, ici.

- Bon, et où veux-tu que l'on aille ?

- Et bien… pourquoi pas chez moi ? »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Sarah pouvait être un peu inconsciente, des fois, elle ne comprenait pas à quel point ils devaient être discrets. Si jamais Harry était vu, ils seraient dans un pétrin incroyable ! Bien sûr, ils prenaient toujours beaucoup de risques, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Cependant, Harry préférait en prendre le moins possible, et les éviter quand il le pouvait. Il n'osait pas imaginer s'il se faisait prendre… Ce serait, à tous les coups, catastrophique.

De plus, Harry savait que Sarah avait des sentiments pour lui, et ça le gênait énormément. Ils avaient mis les choses au clair, car pour lui, elle restait une amie géniale, un peu comme sa sœur.

« Bon, très bien. Allons chez toi. »

Sarah se saisit de sa main et ils disparurent dans un craquement sonore. L'appartement de la Nymphe était assez soft et petit. Il n'était, après tout, composé que de trois pièces, soit une chambre, une salle de bain et une grande pièce à vivre. Le tout était coloré joliment, dans des tons gris, noirs et blancs. Harry était déjà venu ici et il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise, aussi, il s'assit dans le canapé immédiatement, tandis que Sarah faisait de même. Commença alors une réunion qui avait lieu toutes les semaines…

~xx~

Les deux mois qui suivirent la réunion en hommage à Harry furent atroces pour Draco. Le brun ne quittait jamais ses pensées, avant, mais il essayait d'y penser un peu moins. Cependant, après le fiasco qu'avait été la réunion, il lui semblait à nouveau que l'absence d'Harry était insurmontable, voire irréelle. Il n'avait de cesse de se le représenter un peu partout, et s'imaginait même parfois qu'il sentait sa présence. Dans ces moments-là, le blond se mettait à trembler et regardait partout autour de lui. Quelques fois, il était tellement persuadé qu'Harry était là, qu'il fouillait l'air de la chambre en respirant de manière saccadée.

Il se faisait l'impression d'être un drogué en manque. On aurait pourtant pu croire qu'après trois ans, il serait sevré, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Et c'était très dérangeant.

En ce froid mois de Décembre, l'Angleterre avait revêtu un épais manteau blanc, rendant un peu fantastique certains endroits. Draco était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses genoux repliés contre son torse et son menton posé sur ses bras. Il regardait dehors, le spacieux jardin qui s'offrait à lui, posant un regard triste sur son rosier dont il ne restait que les branches. A Noël, Harry faisait pousser des roses argentées. Draco s'était acharné à les faire réapparaître, mais c'était à croire que seul le brun savait le faire, et cela le rendait triste. Noël était censé être une fête joyeuse, remplie de joie et d'amour. Lumineuse. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

La maison était désormais vide Elizabeth était partie fêter Noël dans sa famille, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Draco qui était bien heureux qu'elle ne soit pas là. De toute façon, qu'elle le soit ou pas, ça ne changeait rien. Il était conscient qu'il se devait de faire des efforts avec sa fiancée, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Comment entretenir un semblant d'amitié avec cette femme à qui il était marié ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, alors qu'il pensait à Harry constamment.

Les flocons de neige qui tombaient sans bruit sur le sol immaculé fascinaient Draco. Il levait sa tête vers le ciel cotonneux et souriait de manière enfantine, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce spectacle pour le moins éblouissant. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de si spécial, cependant, la neige, l'hiver et Noël lui rappelaient indubitablement sa relation passée avec Harry. Aussi, il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de cette fois-là…

Lors de sa Septième et dernière année, Draco faisait sa ronde habituelle dans les couloirs froids du château. Evidemment, il faisait plus ça pour pouvoir se balader autant qu'il le voulait après le couvre-feu, mais personne n'irait lui demander ça. Après tout, qui se méfierait de lui, à part les élèves ? Sa parole contre la leur, il n'y avait pas photo. Ainsi donc, il marchait fièrement, sa cape de Serpentard bien serrée autour de ses épaules et ses joues un peu rougies par le froid. Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit quelque chose et tendit l'oreille, jubilant à l'idée de pouvoir coincer un élève et lui enlever des points, surtout si c'était un misérable Poufsouffle ! Aussi, c'est presque en sautillant qu'il se rendit en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait le bruit. Je dis presque, car je pense que, comme moi, vous avez du mal à vous imaginer un Draco Malfoy sautiller. N'est-ce pas ?

Arrivé au bout du couloir, il se rapprocha doucement d'une armure qui tourna la tête vers lui quand elle le vit, dans un bruit métallique. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, il identifia clairement le son et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de pleurs. Un peu surpris, il se demanda comment il devrait agir en voyant un Poufsouffle en train de pleurer. Il ricana d'un air mauvais en s'imaginant lui enlever des points et le renvoyer dans sa maison. Ce qu'il pouvait être sournois.

Recroquevillé contre un mur, les genoux serrés contre sa poitrine et le visage enfoui dans ses bras, secoué de tremblements, Harry Potter pleurait. Draco s'arrêta net. Il plissa les yeux, se demandant s'il n'avait pas halluciné, mais c'était bien lui qui était en train de pleurer, ce qui eut le don de le surprendre. Non pas qu'il le pensait surhomme, mais il n'avait jamais songé à lui comme un être fichu de pleurer. Pourquoi diable l'aurait-il fait, d'ailleurs ? On parlait de Potter, là.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Potter ? »

Le brun s'arrêta brusquement et leva la tête vers le blond qui sursauta quand il vit son visage rougi par les larmes. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, ce qui était normal, mais pour le coup, c'était vraiment étrange.

Draco s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent.

« T'es au courant que le couvre-feu est passé depuis un moment, au moins ? » lâcha-t-il, sarcastique.

Le brun ne répondit pas et se contenta de se relever difficilement, la tête baissée. Il allait partir, mais que croyait-il ? Qu'il allait le laisser filer sans lui avoir fait payer ? Qu'il rêve ! Draco l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se retourner. Au moment où ils se trouvèrent face à face, le blond se rendit compte qu'il s'était plus que rapproché de lui, ce qui le gênait beaucoup. Il recula Potter n'avait pas à piétiner son espace vital. Il leva ses yeux et rencontra ceux du brun. Un éclat incroyable y régnait. _Comme dans les yeux de toute personne venant de pleurer._

« J'enlève 25 points à Gryffondor. »

Potter ouvrit la bouche, furieux, mais Draco était déjà parti.

~xx~

« Harry… »

Sa voix, brisée, répétait ce prénom sans cesse, alors que des larmes lui arrachaient le cœur. La douleur se fondait en son âme comme un couteau vous transpercerait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se plier en deux comme pour résister à ce qu'il ressentait, à croire que la géhenne qu'il vivait le faisait également souffrir physiquement.

Ressasser ses souvenirs l'achevait à petit feu. Il dépérissait. Lentement, mais sûrement, comme la pire torture que l'on pourrait inventer. Une souffrance immense et impossible à soigner. Il lui manquait Harry. C'était lui, l'unique remède à ses maux, et il n'était plus là.

~xx~

La douceur de ses lèvres était incroyable. Celles de Draco se mouvaient à la perfection avec celles d'Harry et des frissons leur échappaient. Ils attendaient ce moment depuis tellement longtemps toute la frustration qu'ils avaient ressentie n'avait pas été vaine, en fin de compte. Leurs mains se touchaient, exploraient leurs corps pour la première fois. La chaleur se répandait en eux comme un souffle brûlant, les faisant haleter. Les deux respirations se mélangeaient en un pacte scellé que Draco savait cacheté pour toujours. Il le sentait, et cela le consumait comme si on venait de le marquer au fer rouge. Et c'était peut-être le cas.

Il pouvait discerner les courbes de son corps tentateur sous ses doigts avides. Où étaient-ils ? Le blond n'en avait cure. Il ne se souvenait plus de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, comment ils y étaient arrivés, et cela lui était égal. Il pouvait tout aussi bien oublier son propre nom que rien d'autre ne compterait.

Il n'y avait qu'eux.

Qu'importe le monde, qu'importe la vie. Oublions le passé, le présent, l'avenir. Le moment était conjugué au Plus-Que-Parfait. Draco avait tellement attendu que cela arrive. Tant de semaines, de mois, à se tourner autour. Se regarder. Se frôler. Jusqu'à ça. Et c'était si bon de sentir son corps contre le sien…

~xx~

Putain mais comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ! Pourquoi les choses se passaient-elles de manière si horrible, pour lui ?

Il n'avait presque pas envie d'avoir de réponse. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir le serrer contre lui et regarder tomber la neige à ses côtés. Le voir sourire, comme cette fois-là, lorsqu'ils étaient assis contre un arbre, près du lac. Le visage du brun s'était illuminé comme jamais il ne l'avait fait et le cœur du blond avait battu tellement fort qu'il avait compris à quel point il l'aimait. Il avait eu l'impression d'exploser de bonheur. Son visage, si innocent… Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le chérir autant qu'il le pouvait, après ça.

Draco n'avait jamais été du genre protecteur, ou même à éprouver des sentiments pareils. Il ne s'était jamais extasié en regardant le visage éblouissant d'un de ses amis. Mais Harry… et bien, c'était Harry.

_Tout commence par des mots doux, on s'aime sans forcer. Puis viennent les coups et le cœur est écorché. On oublie trop souvent tout ce qu'on s'est promis._

~xx~

Le blond se leva de la fenêtre en titubant. Il était resté assis sur le bord de la fenêtre pendant trop longtemps, et était frigorifié, ce qui le décida à descendre dans le salon, où un feu de cheminée ronflait doucement dans l'âtre. A peine pénétra-t-il dans la pièce que la chaleur envahit tout son être. Il soupira de soulagement et s'avança à pas lents vers son fauteuil en velours rouge – venant de Chine, je vous prie. Il se laissa tomber dessus avec toute la délicatesse qu'on pouvait avoir en faisant cela. Il ferma les yeux doucement, se laissant submerger par la sensation de plénitude qui remplaçait soudainement le froid et l'accablement qui l'avaient envahi un peu plus tôt. Il demanda à son elfe de maison, Eager, de lui servir une tasse de thé, ce que celui-ci fit très rapidement. Il s'inclina bien bas et disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Draco porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Sa main trembla, mais il tenta de l'oublier et continua à boire.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le hibou qui faisait claquer son bec contre la vitre du salon. « Maître Malfoy ? » couina Eager, et le blond se rendit compte de ce qui se passait. Il se leva d'un air absent mais à la fois curieux et donna sa tasse à l'elfe sans le regarder. _Pop._ Il ne reconnaissait pas le hibou qui tapait à la fenêtre, et il était curieux de savoir à qui il appartenait. Il se demandait qui ça pouvait bien être, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas réellement de proches. Sa mère lui avait envoyé un paquet et une lettre le matin-même, signé par son père et elle, et Hermione et Ron avaient fait pareil, ce qui l'avait beaucoup touché – et il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Draco ouvrit lentement la fenêtre et l'oiseau plana jusqu'à la table en bois massif sur laquelle il se posa en toute légèreté. Après avoir refermé, le blond se dirigea vers le hibou et l'examina de plus près.

Son cœur fit une violente embardée, et il posa sa main sur sa poitrine, essoufflé tout à coup. Il dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. L'oiseau hulula, un peu impatient, et Draco se reprit. Il s'approcha fébrilement de lui, fit apparaître un bol avec du jus de citrouille ainsi que quelques vitamines.

Il attendit que le rapace s'en aille, après qu'il lui ait ouvert de nouveau et se tourna vers ce qu'il avait apporté. Un petit morceau de parchemin roulé, attaché à… une rose argentée. Il posa sur la tige de la fleur un doigt tremblant. Il avait peur qu'elle ne soit qu'une illusion.

Il détacha le morceau de parchemin et le déroula :

_Argentum Spinam._

Deux mots, deux mots simples, écrits d'une encre verte qui semblait briller encore, comme s'ils venaient tout juste d'être tracés. Draco ne put retenir un sanglot. Il se faisait l'impression de pleurer sans cesse, depuis qu'il avait perdu Harry. Il était tellement pathétique. Ça ne le ferait pourtant pas revenir…

Il attrapa la rose entre deux de ses doigts, et la manipula avec autant de précaution que s'il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable, puis la porta à ses lèvres avant d'en humer le parfum. Oh, si doux… Si… familier. Tellement qu'une larme lui échappa. Et une deuxième. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les compte plus.

Il se souvenait tellement bien. C'était si frais dans son esprit, comme si Harry était parti hier. Alors que cela faisait trois ans. Trois ans que son cœur saignait d'une plaie ouverte à vif.

Il regarda le cœur de la fleur, un peu ouvert et s'aperçut qu'une lueur émeraude semblait flotter. Un doux sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux étaient toujours embués. _Argentum Spinam_. Autrement dit, _Epine d'Argent_.

« Oh, Harry. Comme tu me manques… »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure. Un murmure dans un silence horrifiant et brûlant.

~xx~

_Remus,_

_Je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour garder un secret, et que tu ne me trahiras pas._

_Rendez-vous mardi, 18 heures, à l'intersection que forment les quatre chemins qui vont de Poudlard à Pré-Au-Lard. Je compte sur toi._

* * *

Elle est un peu conne, ma fin, non ? Bon, tant pis. Je l'avais comme ça, dans ma tête, donc voilà.

J'ai réussi à pleurer comme une idiote en écrivant _mon propre chapitre_, ce qui est carrément stupide. Disons que dans mon esprit, c'était super triste et je ressentais trop bien les émotions de Draco, mais je ne pense pas avoir réussi à les retransmettre. Ca m'énerve.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :).

_HiMabo'._


	4. Chapter 3

La Rose au cœur.

Chapitre 3 : Illusion.

Ce soir, Draco n'avait aucune envie de dormir sur son lit de camp inconfortable. Son dos souffrait atrocement, c'est pourquoi il décida qu'en l'absence de sa femme, il pouvait dormir dans le lit conjugal. Peut-être que son sommeil s'arrangerait, pensait-il.

Après avoir enfilé un t-shirt de soie blanc et un caleçon noir, il se faufila sous les draps chauds et en frissonna presque de plaisir, tant la chaleur qui l'envahissait lui faisait de bien. Le blond se trouva alors stupide d'avoir évité ce lit pendant si longtemps, simplement à cause de la présence non-désirée de son épouse qu'il n'aimait pas. « Peut-être pourrais-je faire des efforts avec elle... » se dit-il.

Morphée ne tarda pas à l'envelopper de ses bras chaleureux et il s'endormit donc, un doux regard vert émeraude posé sur lui.

Ce furent de bruyants coups portés à l'entrée qui tirèrent Draco du sommeil profond et doux dans lequel il se trouvait. Le soleil que filtraient les rideaux agressaient ses yeux gris et il grogna en essayant de sortir des draps qui semblaient s'accrocher à lui. Grimaçant, il finit par se lever. « Putain, ça va, j'arrive ! » cria-t-il alors qu'il se dépêchait de descendre les escaliers, vêtu seulement de son boxer et de son t-shirt, son bras juste au-dessus de ses yeux dans une vaine tentative de les habituer à la clarté environnante.

Les coups se firent plus faibles jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement au moment où il atteignait la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit précipitamment. Il allait hurler sur la personne qui le dérangeait, mais son cœur rata un battement et il fut stupéfait. Devant lui se trouvait la seule personne qu'il voulait voir. Le jeune homme avait un corps svelte et fin et portait un simple jean ainsi qu'un pull noir. Sa posture était tendue et ses yeux émeraudes étincelaient. Par ailleurs, Draco trouvait que ce regard n'était... plus le même. Il le savait, parce qu'il aurait reconnu le regard d'Harry entre mille, et celui-ci ne lui appartenait pas. Ou peut-être avait-il changé à ce point ?

Pour finir, ses lunettes rondes étaient posées sur son nez, comme toujours, et ses cheveux, éternellement en bataille. Le blond aurait pu esquisser un sourire à le voir là, sur le pas de sa porte, les mains dans les poches et les yeux étincelants, s'il n'avait pas été aussi surpris.

« Ha-Harry ?

- Ouais, répondit le brun en le fixant de manière indéchiffrable. J'peux entrer ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils, hésitant entre le laisser passer la porte ou lui hurler dessus. Finalement, il opta pour la première option et s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

Harry s'avança dans le vestibule, défit son écharpe rouge et la garda dans ses mains alors que Draco refermait la porte d'entrée. Ils avancèrent tous deux jusque dans la pièce à vivre et le silence s'installa.

« Alors, euh, tu... enfin... » bégaya le blond, tentant de dire quelque chose sans paraître brusque, impatient ou stupide, alors qu'Harry restait planté au milieu de la pièce, les mains dans les poches, son écharpe posée sur une des chaise autour de la longue table en verre. Il semblait inspecter chaque coin de la pièce.

Il tourna alors son regard émeraude si étrange vers lui, le visage dur, et Draco faillit sursauter tellement cela le surprit.

« Hem, désolé de venir à l'improviste, surtout si tôt mais il me fallait vous parler.

- Depuis quand tu me vouvoies ? » Demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil aristocratique.

Le brun rit de manière moqueuse et il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. L'atmosphère de la pièce s'emplit d'électricité et une lueur sombre émergea du corps d'Harry alors que celui-ci semblait... se transformer ? Dans une détonation sonore et des éclats de lumières argentés, Harry se retrouva ne plus être Harry, mais un jeune homme aux allures bien plus sportives. Il avait les cheveux plus longs, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, et était vêtu d'une longue cape argentée. Argentée comme ses yeux...

Un sourire moqueur s'installa sur son visage aux pommettes saillantes et Draco recula, puis se mit en colère.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Harry !

- Calme-toi, Malfoy. Je n'ai pas touché à Harry. J'ai pris son apparence pour que tu me laisses rentrer chez toi sans faire trop d'histoire. »

Sa voix était grave et posée, presque chaleureuse et Draco faillit s'y méprendre.

« Que me voulez-vous ? De l'argent ? Vous agissez pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » lança le blond avec force.

Les yeux de l'intrus se plissèrent quelques secondes et semblèrent le sonder. L'atmosphère était vraiment étrange, ne put s'empêcher de penser Draco. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et un flot d'émotions le traversait.

« Je n'agis pas pour le compte de Voldemort et je ne veux pas d'argent. Pardonnez mon impolitesse, mon nom est Jeyle Snape.

- Jeyle Snape comme...

- Comme Severus Snape, acquiesça le brun. Severus était mon frère.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Vingt-huit ans. Je vous expliquerais bien toute l'histoire, mais je crains de ne pas avoir le temps. » fit Snape en regardant sa montre à gousset.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand son parrain avait eu un frère ? Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé ! En plus, Jeyle ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Severus !

« Écoutez, je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions, mais je ne suis pas à même de vous répondre pour l'instant. Je dois faire vite. »

- Même s'il semblait assuré, sa voix s'était faite pressante. Draco soupira et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

« Que voulez-vous, alors ?

- Je suis... un ami d'Harry. »

Cette simple révélation fit bondir le cœur du blond dans sa poitrine et l'espoir le submergea, ainsi que la colère. Harry était bel et bien vivant ! Il l'avait toujours su mais personne ne l'avait cru parce qu'ils avaient tous perdu espoir. Maintenant, une question se posait : comment allait-il retrouver son amant ? C'était un autre problème, mais comme il savait désormais qu'il était vivant, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

« Je suis venu parce qu'il m'a demandé de faire quelque chose pour vous. »

La colère jusque là contenue submergea soudainement Draco. Pourquoi diable cet abruti de Potter envoyait des gens chez lui à sa putain de place ?!

Jeyle sembla fouiller dans sa longue cape argent et en sortit une fiole qui contenait un liquide violet. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, regarda un instant dehors puis dit, sans lâcher le jardin des yeux :

« Votre rosier ne fleurit pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? »

Le brun rit.

« Rien. Vous permettez que j'y jette un œil ?

- Ma foi. » répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Ils sortirent alors de la maison et se rendirent dans le jardin devenu blanc à cause de la neige qui était tombée la veille. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fameux rosier qui s'accrochait à la clôture, sans fleurs.

Jeyle effleura les tiges avec délicatesse puis déposa quelques gouttes de sa fiole au liquide violet au pied du rosier.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Vous le verrez demain, » sourit Jeyle.

Intrigué, Draco regarda son rosier rare qui ne semblait pas avoir changé le moins du monde. Puis il haussa de nouveau les épaules et suivit Jeyle qui retournait dans la maison.

« Je dois repartir, déclara le brun en enfilant son écharpe et en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

- Attendez ! Où est Harry !

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, et à dire vrai, je ne sais pas exactement où il se trouve...

- Mais est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que vous pouvez lui dire...

- Qu'il vous manque ? » Sourit tristement Jeyle.

Draco allait acquiescer, les larmes aux yeux, mais il se mordit la lèvre, prit sur lui et dit :

« Non. Dites-lui qu'il aille en Enfer. »

Le regard du brun devint alors insondable et le blond fut soudainement incapable de bouger. Ses yeux ne le lâchaient pas et il sentit le froid l'envahir alors qu'il plongeait lentement dans l'inconscience, les yeux argent de Jeyle devenant ambrés alors qu'il fermait ses paupières devenues lourdes. C'est ici, dans le vestibule, que Draco tomba inconscient alors que Jeyle sortait de la maison en vitesse.

Harry allait probablement le réprimander pour cela, mais il n'en avait cure. Ce Malfoy n'était rien d'autre qu'un abruti, un pauvre idiot. Qu'Harry aille en Enfer ? Il était l'une des personnes les plus incroyables que Jeyle connaisse ! La personne la plus respectable, douce, gentille et déterminée. Le brun pensait que parmi tous les gens qu'il connaissait, Harry était le dernier de tous à être destiné aux Enfers. Et ce fichu blond ne se rendait visiblement pas compte de cela ! Harry l'avait laissé, et alors ? C'était pour son bien, il s'était sacrifié.

Furieux comme il l'était à cet instant, Jeyle ne s'aperçut que plus tard qu'il était déjà arrivé chez sa sœur, Sarah. Quand il pénétra dans le salon, il salua Harry et sa blonde de sœur d'un vague « salut ! » et alla se servir un verre de whisky pur-feu. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail et s'aperçut que le brun le regardait.

« Tu es allé le voir ? Lui demanda-t-il, anxieux.

- Ouais.

- Et alors ? Ça s'est passé comment ? Tu as trouvé ?

- Non, rien du tout. Pas une seule trace.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Absolument. J'ai inspecté toute la pièce à vivre et le vestibule, comme tu me l'avais demandé. »

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux en se mordant la lèvre.

« Il faut chercher autre part...

- Très drôle, tu crois qu'on devrait faire quoi, Harry, s'infiltrer chez des Mangemorts et voir s'ils ont pas ce qu'on cherche, tiens, railla Jeyle.

- Ferme-là avec ton ironie à la con, Jeyle. On a pas besoin de ça.

- T'as besoin de quoi, alors, Harry chéri ? » Demanda Sarah avec un sourire charmeur en se collant au brun, et son frère leva les yeux au ciel.

Comme si de rien n'était, Harry se leva du canapé sur lequel il était assis et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, songeur.

« Alors il n'y avait rien chez Draco. Et on a déjà inspecté l'autre manoir de Lucius Malfoy...

- Tu veux tenter une infiltration chez les Lestrange ? Proposa Sarah, redevenue sérieuse.

- Je ne sais pas, ça m'a l'air dangereux, quand même, s'opposa Jeyle.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas dangereux, dans ce qu'on fait ?

- Tu ne devrais même pas être là, Sarah, tu es jeune !

- J'ai vingt-trois ans, Jeyle ! Putain, on dirait Severus, sérieux.

- Bouclez-là, tous les deux ! » s'énerva Harry, et ils se turent.

Il se dirigea vers une commode remplie de papiers et en sortit des plans architecturaux, dessinés à la main. « Bellatrix's Home » y avait-il écrit tout en haut. Harry posa la feuille sur la petite table basse et Jeyle s'assit à côté de lui dans le canapé. Le brun posa son doigt sur le dessin, songeur.

« Peut-être que si on rentre par le côté Ouest, on peut trouver le même genre d'ouverture que chez Roockwood. Regardez, ça fait exactement la même fente, vous voyez ?

- Ah, c'est vrai ! S'exclama Sarah, penchée sur le dessin. Il semble qu'il y ait une sorte de passage, regarde, ici, pour passer de cette pièce à la salle des portraits... »

Ils réfléchirent à un plan toute l'après-midi plus ou moins, se disputant sur des détails. Il avait été décidé qu'ils s'infiltreraient chez Bellatrix le lendemain soir. La peur tenaillait leurs ventres, mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient le faire. « C'est pour le bien de Draco », pensa Harry, couché dans son lit, les deux mains derrière la tête, son regard fixé sur le plafond qu'il avait transformé en ciel étoilé.

« Je suis désolé d'être parti, Draco, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. J'avais pas le choix, tu sais... »

Quelque part, à des lieues de là, un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleus gris s'endormit avec une voix douce lui chuchotant ces mots...


	5. Chapter 4

Bonsoir, bonjour, bon matin. :)

Voici un nouveau chap... non, pardon. Je vous poste un "Trailer" du chapitre 4, histoire de vous faire un peu patienter en attendant la suite qui ne saurait tardé. J'ai beaucoup avancé :3

J'ai donc hâte de vous le faire lire. Ce chapitre s'annonce assez fort en émotions et en... comment dire ? Aventure ? Probablement. Honte à moi qui ne sais pas trouver le mot adéquat. :)

J'espère que ce petit extrait vous plaira, j'aimerais bien avoir des avis !

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

**La Rose au Cœur**

Chapitre 4 : Deux plans, une solution

_Il était une fois, dans une contrée lointaine, un prince dont le cœur était aussi froid que la glace et qui n'avait d'autre préoccupation que lui-même. Ses parents souhaitaient qu'il se marie car leur vieil âge exigeait qu'ils aient un successeur à leur principauté, mais leur fils n'en avait cure et préférait s'adonner à une activité plus plaisante à ses yeux, gouverner le royaume lui paraissant bien fade. Ainsi, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy désespéraient de lui trouver une femme qui sût lui apporter la maturité dont le jeune prince manquait cruellement, et placardaient des annonces dans toutes les contrées de leur royaume. Un mois durant, ils reçurent des centaines de princesses, toutes plus belles et plus raffinées les unes que les autres mais, à chaque fois, Draco Malfoy – car c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait – les rejetait avec autant de courtoisie qu'un Troll des Montagnes. (__**Tu n'as que ça à faire, Potter ? Prends donc des notes, tu ne te plaindras pas d'avoir eu une mauvaise note au prochain devoir.) **_

_Non loin du château, dans un village frontalier, un jeune paysan dont le cœur était aussi doux que celui d'une biche, travaillait sa terre sous le soleil cuisant d'un mois d'Août trop chaud, le front luisant de sa dure labeur.(__**Je m'ennuie, Draco. Tu es bien trop sérieux pour ce cours. Je prendrai des notes sur Hermione.)**__ Le garçon que l'on prénommait Harry, lorsqu'il avait le droit de quitter son champ, s'adonnait à la douce passion de la chasse et de la pêche, ce qui permettait de nourrir son frère et lui-même, ses parents étant morts. Un jour pendant lequel le travail manquait, il s'arma de son arc de fortune et s'aventura dans les forêts de la Haute Montagne. (__**Tu es incroyable. Tu sais très bien que tu ne le feras pas...) **__Celle-ci était fortement déconseillée aux humains car ses hauts arbres renfermaient des créatures dont personnes ne pouvait soupçonner l'existence, tant elles étaient ignobles et cruelles. _

_C'était pourtant ici que Draco et Harry s'adonnaient à la chasse. (__**On s'en fiche. L'important c'est que tu en aies l'illusion.) **_

_Ce jour-là était un jour comme les autres, la pluie tombait drue sur les campagnes et les deux garçons, l'un à cheval et l'autre à pied, parcouraient les Hautes Forêts à la recherche d'un gibier à leur hauteur. Rapide et agile, Harry courait dans les hauteurs sans beaucoup d'effort, se faisant le plus discret possible quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, même mieux : une biche. Tel un félin, le brun se tapit dans les buissons et arqua son arme, silencieux. Ses yeux scrutaient l'animal qui paissait paisiblement, non loin d'une rivière déchaînée. __**(Et si je n'étais pas convaincu?) **__Il attendit, attendit le bon moment et lorsqu'il décocha sa flèche, celle-ci rata sa cible, détournée par un bête inconnue, monstrueuse. De mémoire d'homme, jamais on n'avait rencontré monstre si hideux et paraissant si... dangereux. L'histoire dit que celle-ci s'appelait Nosferia. (__**Je ferai alors mon possible pour te convaincre...) **__Elle était si grande avec ses longues ailes noires diaphanes et ses poils Sombres qui semblaient aussi coupant que des lames de rasoir, qu'Harry prit peur, tellement qu'il décocha une flèche dans son dos, ce qui fit se retourner la bête. __**(C'est une invitation?) **__Encore plus que le reste de son corps, sa tête était terrifiante à souhait et sa large gueule entrouverte découvraient de longues dents aussi aiguisées que des couteaux. La garçon poussa un cri apeuré et partit en courant. (__**Évidemment.) **_

_Cela faisait désormais deux heures que Draco arpentait la forêt à la recherche d'un gibier potentiel, mais toujours rien, et cela commençait à l'ennuyer fortement. Aussi, il arpenta un chemin différent de d'habitude, priant pour_

La note s'arrêtait ici. Un long doigt diaphane caressa le parchemin doucement, traçant le contour des lettres finement. L'encre dorée commençait à s'effacer, à l'usure, et le parchemin s'effritait petit à petit, tant de fois il avait été touché. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco Malfoy, assis dans un fauteuil en velours noir poussiéreux. Il ne se souvenait plus du conte, depuis le temps qu'il ne l'avait pas lu. En Septième année, alors que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard avaient cours commun d'Histoire de la Magie, Harry s'ennuyait ferme et avait donc décidé d'embêter un peu son petit-ami, à qui il trouvait l'air bien trop concentré. Découpant un morceau de parchemin, il avait commencé à annoter les premières phrases du conte et l'avait envoyé à Draco sous forme de papillon. Il s'était accroché d'abord à ses cheveux blonds puis s'était posé sur sa main. Surpris, il avait relevé la tête de ses notes et avait levé un sourcil vers Harry qui se mordait la lèvre pour retenir un sourire. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient créé leur histoire...

Celle que Draco aurait voulu qu'ils aient car, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le conte se terminait par une heureuse phrase, du genre : «_ Ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur jou_r ». Draco se trouvait des airs de Poufsouffle, quelques fois...


End file.
